Snap
by Arlequinn
Summary: First story of a series going on my DeviantArt page, I call it "sweet childhood memories". I know it may be bad, but they get better, I promise, and longer too. Oh, and I don't own Disney, jus' saying. Actual summary: Donald has some serious temper issues. I wonder how interesting it would be to play with them.


He had enough... He would NOT let him go this time... All this year he had accepted the treatment his uncle would give him... But that time things did not go so easy! All started like a normal day, waking up, breakfast, his uncle calling, of course needing help in some kind of crazy research or any other option, and reading the newspaper. It was also Daisy's birthday, so he had to hurry and get her a present, or she would notice he forgot, again, as the work with Uncle Scrooge never took more than some hours, unless he had one of those scientific adventures programmed, the time left after that would be more than enough to get Daisy a present, with that thought, he left to see his Uncle.

Of course it was a good one hour earlier than what his uncle had asked him to go, but the sooner he got that done, the sooner he could buy a present for his pretty lover. Strangely enough, his uncle had asked him to go to the safe this time, which was rare, and also the door was unlocked, which made Donald nervous as he walked to his uncle office, the door to the office was closed, but not locked, so he first took a step closer to knock, but heard some strange... Noises coming from inside the office. He could identify his uncle voice and a... Girl's voice? It was odd, his uncle did not fancy much interest in dating, preferring money instead... Donald took another step, wanting to hear more of what was going on, he noticed the girl's voice did not sound like someone of his uncle age, which made the situation stranger than he thought, he stayed there, hoping that his uncle would give a hint on what the name of the lucky girl was, but for a good time, all he could hear was stuff like "You make me feel younger" or weird nicknames, then he heard the sound of footsteps, as if someone was walking to the door, but stopped "Where you going, my wild flower?" it was his uncle voice "I need to go, today is my birthday and I am sure Donald will be looking for me to give me a present" ...what? "Oh don't worry about him my precious Daisy, I called him for a quick job, in 30 minutes he shall be here, enough time for you to freshen up" ... "Oh, my smart wolf, what would be of me without you?" The voices stopped, but you could hear Donald's blood boiling, as the silent settled and he saw red, a frantic search for something sharp began, which unfortunately was easy enough, his uncle always kept some fire and white guns in a closet, in case someone would to enter the safe, he just took the biggest knife he could find and rushed to the room, he snapped open the door just to find his uncle and Daisy, how dare that little whore... He did not hear any pleas and pushed Daisy aside and locking the door, the keys were also outside the office, under the carpet to be exact, how convenient. Of course his uncle started ranting, asking why the hell has he arrived so damn early and also was threatening him to leave, but he did not care...

He had enough... He would NOT let him go this time, so he thought has he punched his uncle to the floor, which fought back, for an old man, he knew how to fight, but Donald was armed, and as he pulled the knife he heard Daisy screaming and his uncle trying to reason with him. Oh! Now that he had his life on the palm of his hand he tried to reason! Now he did! But Donald couldn't care less about this and began to stab his uncle.

- Donald! Look, it is not what you think, Daisy was here looking for you! Weren't you, Daisy?

- Yes! Yes, darling I was just looking for you! Your uncle said you would come soon so I waited!

He knew they were lying, and his uncle knew he wasn't buying the story, so he tried to defend with his fingers -stab- He screamed in pain as one of his fingers was almost cut off -stab- With his other hand he held his left shoulder -stab- He finally fell over, as Donald had stabbed his belly -stab- Now he had a even number of cuts in his belly, he laid on it -stab- It took a final stab on his back for him to finally die... Daisy was on a corner, trying to sink into the wall, as Scrooge finally died Donald turned his attention to her, walking slowly to her he could see the terror in her eyes, the panic on her breathing.

- Please don't kill me! Please Donald, please!

Oh poor and innocent Daisy, did not she know that Donald wasn't listening? It didn't matter, as soon as Donald got close enough he grabbed her neck, Daisy let out a hopeless gasp, maybe trying to breath but Donald just tightened his grasp until her eyes had lost they shine and her body became loose like a ragdoll, Donald finally loosens his grip around her neck and walks back, looking around, had he done all that misery in that room? He did not remember, which was horrible, his uncle lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood and his beloved Daisy... Dead, looking at him with blank eyes, almost yelling his guiltiness. Donald was confused, he remembered what he found, but nothing beyond that, what had he done?


End file.
